


A Balloon For Techie

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [9]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Balloons, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt apologizes to Techie with a special gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balloon For Techie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> http://poedatemeron.tumblr.com/post/144774278270/youve-heard-of-hux-and-pink-balloons-now-get

Techie sat beside the only window in their apartment, staring up at the smog filled sky above. His knees were hugged close to his chest, his sleeves pulled down to cover his hands. He was still upset about the incident that had happened yesterday, moreso because Matt had left that morning to go to work without even looking at him, let alone apologizing for what he had done.

The thought made his chest hurt. Matt had promised to try and control his anger. He had made a promise and yet…and yet he still broke their only computer in one of his rages yesterday. How long before he turned his anger on Techie? Not that he would be unused to such treatment. He had just hoped that things would be different without Ma-Ma…

He was still staring out of the window when the door opened. He refused to look up or away when he heard Matt approaching him, holding onto his own disappointment a little while longer.

“Techie?” Matt asked, “Techie, will you look at me?”

“Why should I?”

“…I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll save up the money for it,” he promised.

“You don’t know if you’ll be able to do that,” he countered.

“Techie, please look at me,” Matt begged.

Techie turned to look, ready and willing to try and say something mean to the blonde. He stopped when he saw what the other was holding in his hand. He blinked, staring at the six pink balloons in disbelief. “What..?”

“These are for you,” Matt said, holding them out to Techie. He watched as the redhead’s false eyes focused in on the objects, his body slowly starting to relax. He didn’t look as timid anymore. He looked so…hopeful and happy.

Techie smiled as he reached out for the balloons, laughing as he tapped one of them with a finger. He watched the way they swayed and bobbed in the air, giggling as he held them gingerly, afraid of popping them.

The image made Matt’s chest start to feel warm and he mentally promised himself that he would try harder to make Techie look like this more often.


End file.
